burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista di tracce fantasma
Le seguenti canzoni sono tracce fantasma note: * Alla fine di My December di Kelly Clarkson, dopo la ballata Irvine, si può sentire la hidden track "Chivas", dove è possibile ascoltare la Clarkson cantare dell'inettitudine del ragazzo accompagnata solo da qualche nota di chitarra. * Alla fine di A Day in the Life, dei Beatles, si può sentire una traccia fantasma che sarà poi chiamata The Inner Groove. * Alla fine del disco The Spaghetti Incident? dei Guns N' Roses (composto interamente da cover) vi è un brano non elencato nella tracklist: questo perché l'autore di tale brano è Charles Manson e Axl Rose, pur apprezzando la canzone, non voleva che nei credits comparisse il suo nome, anche perché ha inserito la canzone senza chiedere il permesso al resto del gruppo; * Un gruppo che utilizza spesso le ghost track è quello di Elio e le Storie Tese, anche se in modo decisamente inusuale, in quanto non sempre è possibile riconoscerle o comprenderle. Per esempio alla fine di alcuni dei loro album si sentono alcuni strani suoni che solo una volta rallentati (e a volte anche girati al contrario) diventano brani nascosti riconoscibili. ** Nel disco Italyan, Rum Casusu Çikti, alla fine dell'ultima canzone, per pochi secondi si può sentire un rumore simile a quello di un nastro che scorre velocizzato che si attorciglia. Rallentandolo diverse volte, si scopre che in quei pochi secondi è incisa, velocizzata, l'introduzione del brano Servi della gleba, presente nei testi dell'album, ma non utilizzata nella registrazione finale del disco. Va fatto presente che in quegli anni – il disco è del 1992 – era molto più difficile, anche per chi possedeva un PC, possedere i mezzi tecnici per "decifrare" questa traccia, operazione che ai giorni attuali è molto più semplice. Infatti, all'inizio della traccia, lo stesso Elio fa i complimenti per averla trovataTesto della ghost track. ** Nel disco Eat the Phikis, come ghost track, alla fine dell'ultimo brano Neanche un minuto di non caco, viene curiosamente inserita una traccia già presente nell'album: si tratta del brano numero 4 T.V.U.M.D.B., interpretata con Giorgia e preceduta da una voce robotica che avverte che nella "versione ghost" c'è troppo poco eco. Al termine di questa versione, seguono altre registrazioni velocizzate, che comprendono ben nove brani, tra cui le prove di alcune armonizzazioni, brani inediti, tra cui una versione demo di Tapparella e di Bis e alcune scenette registrate durante le proveTesti ed informazioni sulle ghost track del disco. ** Al termine di Craccracriccrecr vi è una ghost track più "tradizionale" (che non richiede artifici tecnici per ascoltarla, dato che il disco è del 1999, quando ormai era diventato semplicissimo decifrare tracce nascoste) ispirata al brano "Alan's Psychedelic Breakfast" dei Pink FloydTesto della ghost track. * Nel disco 30 Seconds to Mars, alla fine dell'ultima canzone "Year Zero", si può ascoltare la hidden track "The Struggle". Il testo fu presa dall'opera L'arte della guerra, di Sun Tzu. Alcune citazioni dallo stesso libro erano riportate nella sezione Disinformation del vecchio sito Virgin della band . * Nel disco A Beautiful Lie, come hidden track, alla fine della decima traccia A Modern Myth, viene inserita dopo circa tredici minuti una traccia fantasma "Praying for a Riot"; a differenza della ghost track dell'album precedente, "The Struggle", è più comprensibile in quanto è possibile capirne le parole. * Nel disco Grigio dei Quintorigo, al termine delle canzoni regolari, vi sono circa una cinquantina di tracce, di diverse durate, tutte mute, tranne una (che non è l'ultima!) in cui vi è una sorta di "favola" recitata da John De Leo e intitolata "Alle spalle". * Nell'EP omonimo degli Hybrid Theory, dopo circa sei minuti di silenzio dall'ultima traccia dell'album, Part of Me, è possibile ascoltare un brano strumentale intitolato Ambient. * Il gruppo alternative metal californiano dei Deftones ha utilizzato più volte questa tecnica: nel loro debutto, Adrenaline, dopo la traccia Fireal, comincia la traccia fantasma Fist; nell'album Around the Fur', dopo la traccia ''MX, cominceranno le due tracce nascoste Bong Hit e Damone.'' * Al termine del bonus disc di The Final Experiment degli Ayreon (che presenta i brani dell'album in chiave acustica), dopo alcuni minuti di vuoto, si sente un out-take di un brano presente nel disco, in cui viene utilizzato il growl da parte del cantante: infatti dopo pochi secondi, il cantante non riesce a mantenere la voce e inizia a tossire. * Nell'album Mr. Simpatia di Fabri Fibra, c'è una versione con i nomi propri e le parolacce censurate, dettata dall'autoironia dell'artista, della traccia "Faccio sul serio" dello stesso album. La traccia si può trovare semplicemente scorrendo tutte le canzoni fino alla bonus track e andando avanti di una traccia. * Nell'album Live in Punkow dei CCCP, dopo l'ultima traccia "Maciste all'inferno" è presente una delle prime tracce registrate dal gruppo. Si tratta di "Tube disasters" (cover) e "Spara Jurij", ambedue live nel 1982. * Nell'album Zimmer 483 dei Tokio Hotel, portando indietro la prima canzone, "Ubers ende der welt", fino a 2:34 si possono ascoltare degli spezzoni della loro canzone "In Die Nacht". * In Italiano medio degli Articolo 31 si può ascoltare una traccia fantasma totalmente strumentale attendendo parecchi minuti dopo la fine di "Commodore 64 vs pc". * In Nevermind dei Nirvana, nella canzone Something in the Way, dopo parecchi minuti di silenzio, si può ascoltare la traccia fantasma Endless, Nameless. * Nell'album In Utero dei Nirvana, la canzone Gallons of Rubbing Alcohol Flow Through the Strip è una "jam" registrata in Rio de Janeiro, Brasile nel gennaio 1993, ed è una ghost track che inizia circa 20 minuti dopo la fine di All Apologies, traccia numero 12. * Nell'album Dookie dei Green Day, la canzone F.O.D. nasconde la traccia All By Myself, non scritta dal leader Billie Joe Armstrong ma da Trè Cool. * In tutti gli album di Mina a partire dal 1997 è possibile ascoltare una traccia fantasma posizionata alla fine del disco. ** Nell'album Leggera la canzone Grigio nasconde la traccia Suona ancora. Alla fine di quest'ultima si può sentire proprio la voce della cantante che si complimenta con l'ascoltatore per aver scoperto la traccia fantasma. ** Nell'album Dalla terra del 2000 è inserita una versione leggermente diversa di Voi ch'amate lo Criatore, già presente nella tracklist del disco. * Nell'album Toxicity dei System of a Down, al termine del brano Aerials, dopo pochi secondi di silenzio è possibile ascoltare la traccia nascosta Arto. * Nell'album Abbey Road dei Beatles, dopo 30 secondi dalla fine del disco parte la ghost track "Her Majesty". Un dettaglio curioso: Her majesty non è indicata nella title track dell'LP, ma appare nella title track del CD. * Altri "veterani delle tracce fantasma" sono i Jamiroquai: nell'album Travelling Without Moving vi è una traccia in più delle 12 indicate: si tratta di "Funktion", della durata di oltre 8 minuti. Con lo stesso metodo sono state inserite le canzoni Deeper Underground, lanciata come singolo del 1998 nell'album dell'anno successivo Synkronized e So good to feel real, Ghost Track finale dell'album A Funk Odyssey del 2001. * Nell'album Heathen Chemistry degli Oasis circa 20 minuti dopo l'ultima traccia "Better Man" si può ascoltare la traccia fantasma completamente strumentale intitolata "The Cage (Oasis the best fuck the rest)". * Nell'album ...Squérez? dei Lùnapop, alla fine dell'ultima canzone Silvia stai dormendo, dopo due o tre minuti, si sentono delle voci macabre di alcuni bambini, nonché un assaggio della canzone Il Pagliaccio (cantato da una bambina di 6 anni che abita vicino allo studio di registrazione in cui è stato prodotto l'album), pubblicata solo 10 anni dopo (vale a dire nel 2009) dal cantante Cesare Cremonini nel disco Il primo bacio sulla Luna. * Nel brano "Why Not" di Hilary Duff, mandato avanti dopo una serie di secondi, si può ascoltare la traccia "I Am" * Nell'album Made in Heaven dei Queen, sono presenti due tracce non indicate nella tracklist. La prima è lunga solo 4 secondi, la seconda dura più di 20 minuti. Sono rispettivamente la più corta e la più lunga traccia in assoluto nel repertorio dei Queen. * Nell'album Mighty ReArranger di Robert Plant (& The Strange Sensation), l'ultima traccia Brother Ray dopo il minuto e dodici indicato in copertina la traccia del CD si estende e contiene una ghost track di circa 7 minuti composta per la maggior parte da citazioni remixate delle altre canzoni presenti sul disco con un accompagnamento elettronico. * Nell'album Without You I'm Nothing dei Placebo durante l'ultima traccia, Burger Queen, è presente una ghost track, chiamata Evil Dildo, che dura quasi 8 minuti. * Nel White Album dei Beatles al termine della canzone Cry Baby Cry è presente una breve ghost track di pochi secondi. * Nell'album Ladra di vento di Giorgia sono presenti ben due ghost track, una di questa dopo circa 12 minuti dall'ultimo brano Gocce di memoria, (dove nel retro album è dichiarata non come traccia 14, ma come 13bis), dove si sente la cantante romana che prova (e sbaglia) al pianoforte una canzone presente nel CD. * Nell'album Buon sangue di Jovanotti, dopo il brano Mi Disordino è possibile ascoltare dopo una decina di minuti di silenzio una traccia fantasma, intitolata Buon Sangue. * Alla fine di Il lupo si sente una voce molto inquietante metallica che pronuncia in napoletano "statt accuort". * In tre album di Tiziano Ferro è presente una ghost track: ** Rosso relativo: è presente una tredicesima traccia dove sono presenti gli errori del cantante latino; ** 111: questo album presenta una quattordicesima traccia dove sono presenti due scherzi fatti dal cantante stesso. Uno di questi alla sua discografica Mara Maionchi; ** Nessuno è solo: dopo l'ultimo brano Mio fratello sono presenti due sue canzoni scritte da lui e cantate da lui quando aveva 12 anni. * Anche Simone Cristicchi nel suo album d'esordio, Fabbricante di canzoni, dopo il brano Questo è amore con il cantautore Sergio Endrigo (ultimo pezzo inciso prima della sua scomparsa), è presente una ghost track, dopo qualche minuto, intitolata Rufus. Poco dopo si scoprirà che è il suo pseudonimo in Internet per pubblicizzare Prete, una canzone contro la Chiesa Cattolica. **Inoltre in Grand Hotel Cristicchi dopo la fine di Come la neve è possibile sentire ben due tracce fantasma, Bruno e Radio Flavia * Nell'album Da solo di Vinicio Capossela alla fine dell'ultima traccia si può sentire il brano Da solo tutt'quant. * Nell'album di Edoardo Bennato Burattino senza fili, del 1977, alla fine dell'ultima traccia è presente un reprise strumentale del brano Dotti, medici e sapienti. Lo stesso cantautore, nell'album Sbandato, del 1998, alla fine dell'ultima traccia ha inciso un brano di circa due minuti, intitolato Colpa dell'America. * Nell'album di Zucchero Miserere del 1992,alla fine dell'ultima traccia vi sono alcuni secondi di silenzio, seguiti da una voce inquietante che pronuncia due volte la frase A volte la migliore musica è il silenzio. Questa frase è anche considerata un messaggio subliminale bifronte poiché, se sentita a ritroso, sembra invitare ad usare la droga ("Hashish, eroina e prova"). * Nell'album Pump degli Aerosmith dopo circa dieci secondi dalla fine del brano "What It Takes" è ascoltabile una breve traccia fantasma strumentale. * Nell'album In stasi perpetua dei The Bastard Sons of Dioniso, nella canzone Ease My Pain, a circa 5'45'' si possono sentire delle persone che giocano alla Morra.'' * Nell'album Made in Heaven dei Queen si trova una traccia di circa 22 minuti al termine del disco, non presente nella title track dell'album, che si conclude con la parola Fab pronunciata da Freddie Mercury nel silenzio assoluto. * Nell'album dei Kiss Destroyer alla fine dell'ultima traccia, Do You Love Me, c'è una breve traccia probabilmente tratta da un concerto. * Nell'album La donna il sogno & il grande incubo degli 883, alla fine dell'ultima traccia, Gli anni, si trova la traccia fantasma contenente la canzone Non sei Bob Dylan * in 6 album dei Depeche Mode sono presenti delle tracce nascoste. Alcuni di questi ne hanno adirittura 2: ** Construction Time Again: prima della fine dell'album si può sentire la ripresa di Everything Counts che dura un minuto. ** Music for the Masses: dopo il breve silenzio dopo Pimpf è possibile ascoltare Interlude 1, detta anche Mission Impossible. ** Violator: tra Enjoy the Silence e Policy of Truth si sente Crucified o Interlude 2 dove Andrew Fletcher pronincia in modo irriconoscibile la parola CRUCIFIED. ** Songs of Faith and Devotion: dopo Get Right With Me si può sentire Interlude 4 usata per introdurre I Feel You nei concerti dal vivo. ** Ultra: alla fine dell'album si sente, dopo il silenzio di Insight, Junior Painkiller. ** Sounds of the Universe: dopo l'ultima traccia dell'album (Corrupt) si sente Interlude 5 la versione ripresa di Wrong. * Nell'album Recovery di Eminem si trova una traccia fantasma, la Track 17. * Nell'album Happiness degli Hurts si trova una traccia fantasma Verona dopo la traccia 11 * Nell'album Amen dei Baustelle sono presenti a fine disco due tracce fantasma: No Steinway e Spaghetti Western. * Nell'album Slipknot del gruppo omonimo, alla fine del brano Scissors compare la traccia nascosta Eeyore. * Nell'album Vivere o niente di Vasco Rossi, alla fine dell'ultimo brano del cd " Maledetta Ragione", dopo due minuti di silenzio è possibile ascoltare la canzone "Mary Louise". * Nell'album Soundtrack Into the Wild di Eddie Vedder, alla fine dell'ultimo brano Guaranteed, dopo diversi minuti di silenzio è possibile ascoltare un brano musicale e vocale privo di parole, che ricalca le note dell'ultima canzone stessa. * Nell'album Songs for the Deaf dei Queens of the Stone Age viene utilizzata una tecnica particolare: appena dopo aver avviato la riproduzione del CD, l'ascoltatore deve mandarlo indietro ancora prima che cominci la prima traccia per scoprirne la traccia nascosta, che in questo caso è quindi identificata dal lettore come "traccia 0", dato che viene riprodotta 1 minuto e 30 secondi prima che cominci la traccia numero 1. * Nel primo album da solista del cantante J-Ax, Di sana pianta, attendendo circa 30 secondi dall'ultima traccia ufficiale Generazione zero è possibile ascoltare la traccia fantasma Mio figlio sarà un mostro. * In Eden dei Subsonica alla fine dell'ultima canzone L'angelo si può sentire una canzone al rovescio Scemo di Guerra. In una dichiarazione lasciata a Deejay chiama Italia i Subsonica dicono che hanno messo la traccia per smentire le varie leggende che andavo in giro riguardo ai Subsonica. * Nell'album di Caparezza ?! dopo il brano Dindalè Dindalò è possibile ascoltare una particolare traccia fantasma apparentemente priva di alcun senso ottenuta rallentando elettronicamente una voce senza alterarne la tonalità. * L'album Non Zero Sumness dei Planet Funk contiene una ghost track, la numero 14, chiamata Rosa Blu. * Nell'album del cantante libanese Mika Life in Cartoon Motion dopo il brano Happy Ending, è possibile sentire un pianoforte che suona, che è l'inizio della ghost track Over My Shoulder. * Nell'album The Division Bell dei Pink Floyd dopo l'ultima traccia, High Hopes, aspettando alcuni secondi di silenzio, é possibile ascoltare un dialogo, presumibilmente telefonico, tra due persone inglesi * Nell'album Tre di Alex Britti appaiono due brani strumentali. Il primo, 00.00 am, appare nella lista tracce mentre il secondo, G Song è inserito come traccia fantasma. * Nell'album postumo L'amore non ha fine di Valentina Giovagnini dopo l'ultimo brano dal titolo ''Ogni viaggio che ho aspettato è possibile ascoltare due brani che sono le ultime registrazioni fatte dalla cantante prima della sua scomparsa si trattano delle cover di Somewhere Over the Rainbow e di Hallelujah suonata al pianoforte dalla stessa cantante nello studio di casa sua.'' * Dopo l'ultima canzone dell'album Cercami nel cuore della gente di Al Bano, uscito sul mercato nel 2007, c'è una breve traccia fantasma nella quale il cantante pugliese recita il titolo del CD con un accompagnamento al pianoforte. * Marilyn Manson ha inserito varie tracce fantasma nei suoi dischi: ** Nel disco d'esordio Portrait of an American Family, al termine di Misery Machine, ultima traccia del disco, si può udire un telefono squillare insistentemente, a volume molto basso. Dopo circa dieci minuti di squilli ininterrotti, si sente la voce di una madre che telefonò al numero dei Marilyn Manson quando ancora erano una band locale, lamentandosi dei loro spettacoli "poco educativi" e minacciandoli di passare per vie legali nel caso avessero continuato a spedire materiale promozionale a casa del figlio, che si era iscritto al loro fan club. ** Nel secondo disco Antichrist Superstar si può udire la ormai famosa Track 99 che è effettivamente la traccia 99 dell'album. Le 83 tracce rimanenti (17-98) sono composte da 4 secondi di silenzio ciascuna. * Paul Hardcastle nel suo album Hardcastle 4 ha messo una traccia fantasma che viene chiamata "End Max" in cui una bambina canta una canzone accompagnata da accordi di un sintetizzatore * Nel disco Wahrheit oder Pflicht degli Oomph! è presente la canzone "I'm going down" dopo qualche minuto dalla fine di "Im licht". * I Rammstein nel disco Reise, Reise hanno inserito gli ultimi 40 secondi registrati dal Volo Japan Airlines 123 prima che il Boing andasse a schiantarsi contro una montagna. La registrazione è ascoltabile come traccia 0 prima della canzone Reise, Reise. Curiosamente, la copertina del disco raffigura una scatola nera danneggiata. Note Collegamenti interni * Cancellazionismo e inclusionismo in Wikipedia * Traccia fantasma Collegamenti esterni Stessa pagina su Wikipedia in inglese * List of albums containing a hidden track Su Wikipedia in italiano Categoria:Audio Categoria:Compact disc Categoria:Curiosità